Devil's Cruelty
by satanicgoddess666
Summary: Captain Kessler is one of the most feared pirates around, when she is plagued by a terrible curse Captain Jack Sparrow is the only person who can help her. Will the two be able to get through or will they let their differences kill them.JackOC hehe
1. Green Eggs and Ham

**A/N:** This is my first POTC fic and I'm not sure how I feel about it yet so it may or may not stay...depending on if you guys like it or not.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own.

**Chapter 1** - Kessler

"You can do it Capn'! One more an ye beat the record!" cried a drunk pirate from the back of the crowd gathered around the table.  
  
"Bring me another one!" the Captain yelled to the bar wench who nodded warily and got her another mug of rum.  
  
"'Ere it goes," yelled the Captain as the crew stared on in amazement. Seconds later the rum was gone and their Captain was standing on the table bowing. The crew erupted in a cheer and carried their Captain off the table and out the door.  
  
"No one will soon forget the name Kessler 'round these parts!" slurred the Captain in a very loud voice, "they'll be talkin' 'bout me for all ..." the Captain fell down in a dead faint. The crew laughed, picked up their captain and returned to their ship the Devil's Cruelty.  
  
"Captain! Captain Kessler?" Sly the first mate stood outside the captain's quarters looking at the doors with alarm. There was no sound coming from inside and the Captain was usually out by now. He knew the Captain normally drank a lot but last night there was a dangerous amount drunk.  
  
"Captain Kessler! Heidi?"  
  
"Don't call me Heidi," came the muffled response from inside, "an quit makin' all tha' noise."  
  
"Sorry Captain, may I come in?" A few moments later he heard the muffled 'Aye' from inside the cabin. Sly walked in to find his captain holding onto a chair in front of her as if she was going to fall into a black oblivion.  
  
"Are ye alright Captain?"  
  
"Aye, I'll be fine now wha' is it tha' ye want?"  
  
"There's a ship that's been following us for a little while."  
  
"Why didn't ye tell me sooner whelp!" she cringed as a bolt of pain shot through her head.  
  
"Well we weren't sure at first but we recently realized that it must be."  
  
"Aye, I'll be on deck in a minute," she said as she slowly let go of the chair and found her effects, hat, and coat. Her head hurt like a bitch and her stomach kept rolling over, she knew that within a couple of minutes she was going to toss her cookies. Just how much had she drunk last night?  
  
Captain Kessler slowly made her way out on deck, for the sun had sent her reeling backward when she reached it. She stalked up to the helm where Sly had taken over, she grabbed a telescope (?) out of his hands and peered to where the ship was said to be. Indeed there was a ship there but it didn't look like anything good.  
  
"Fly up the Dutch boys," Heidi yelled at them. Her crew looked disappointed at this but they did as told.  
  
"Relax, when the ship gets closer we'll fly up ol' Roger," she smiled at them, "we got ourselves a ship t' raid boys!" The crew cheered loudly at this and set about preparing for a battle of any sort. Heidi stood at the helm steering her ship looking back every once and awhile to see where the ship was.  
  
It was gaining on them, "Throw down the anchor!" she yelled to her excited crew. The ship grew closer and closer and they could see that it was a merchant ship a bit smaller than theirs. When the ship was almost beside them Heidi cried out, "Hoist the Roger men!" Soon after a flag of surrender was hoisted up on the other ship.  
  
A plank was lowered from the ship to ship and her crew eagerly anticipated the order, "Boys, do what ye do best!" They roared to life and stormed the other ship, looking for any loot available to them. Meanwhile Heidi walked across the plank to the other ship.  
  
"Capn' wha' be yer name?" she asked as she walked up to him. He nearly dwarfed her petite figure but she wasn't afraid of him in the least.  
  
"Captain John Leduc," he replied as she eyed his crew.  
  
"Well Leduc," she started, eyeing the things her crew had brought to her own ship, "thank ye for yer valuables, I'd best be on me way now."  
  
"Not so fast," Leduc said from behind her. Heidi spun around on her heal, only to be met by the blade of a sword.  
  
"Now, now John I thought ye surrendered I don't want t' inflict me crew on ye," she smiled at him as she pushed the blade away from him.  
  
"Ah, you thought you'd get away with it that easily did you? Kessler you should know better than that," he admonished her.  
  
"So you've 'eard of me? Well ye surrendered mate, usually the likes of ye lets me get away wi' it."  
  
"Well not I."  
  
"Oh?" she asked backing up, she felt a rope behind her and grabbed it with her hands.  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Well I think that ye may be right but I've got things t' attend t' and I really must be getting back," she stated simply as she spun around and swung over to her ship, which was already starting to leave. "S' long Leduc," she waved to him from her ship as she began to sail away.  
  
Then turning around to Sly she asked, "Did ye disable the rudder chain?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Good job mate," she said as she turned around only to see that his ship had nowhere to go but straight into the vast expanse of sea.  
  
"Well boys it seems as though we've 'ad another successful raid! Take down the Roger and split the loot up!" The crew grinned from ear to ear as they went about doing as they were told.  
  
Heidi sighed and looked out on the horizon, it was near mid-afternoon and they would be nearing their next destination, Port Royal, in a couple of days.  
  
Captain Heidi Kessler was one of the most feared pirates in the Caribbean, maybe even the whole world. She carried a reputation of a demonic sort and she carried it proudly, although sometimes she wasn't sure what was so scary about herself. When people saw her they gasped and hid like she was some sort of monster, and she supposed she was in a sort but honestly there was nothing too scary about her appearance. She had mid length sun kissed blonde hair and huge blue eyes. Her eyes were often referred to as the secrets of the Caribbean, for they were the colour of the Caribbean Sea but they revealed nothing. She was on the shorter side, standing at only 5'2" but she used this to her advantage in fights. She wore black pants, a crimson red tank top like shirt, a long black coat and black boots. Around her head was a black bandana that held her hair away from her face. At first glance one would think that she looked friendly and angelic but closer inspection revealed many scars and wounds, physical and emotional. Heidi Kessler was not about nice and friendly, she was about evil and revenge. These traits were widely known and anybody who was in their right mind wouldn't dare challenge them.  
  
"Captain?" the voice of Sly broke her deep thinking.  
  
"Aye?"  
  
"'Ow long 'til we reach Port Royal?"  
  
"Three, four days give or take. Hey Sly?"  
  
"Aye?"  
  
"'Ow much did I drink las' night?"  
  
"Ye beat the ol' record by 1."  
  
Heidi smiled to herself in response, no one had ever been able to break the record that she set and now they had a higher number to try. She had promised that anyone who could break her record could be the Captain of her ship. Some men had come close but they always failed, this brought a smile to her face every time.  
  
The days passed uneventfully to Port Royal, Heidi was somewhat disappointed but she didn't complain. She knew better than that; never let anyone know how you really feel her father had once told her. Her father was the infamous Captain Grant Kessler and he was a man of very wise words, or that's what she thought anyway, some would disagree. Now they were gliding into the back of Port Royal, Heidi was no fool; she knew that as soon as her ship was spotted she'd be hunted for she had an extremely high price on her head. When they were settled she told her men to get the supplies they needed and to be back by dawn, she also reminded them that there was a warrant out for her arrest and that they had best watch what they say or she'd cut their tongues out and make them eat it themselves. They had all nodded and gotten off the ship as quickly as possible. Heidi's task was to get rum, of course, she knew exactly where to find it too. Although getting it would be more difficult because she would surely be reported to the authorities immediately.  
  
As she walked down the streets she noticed people watching her, she gave them all an evil look and continued on her way. Honestly, don't people know it's rude to stare? She ducked into an alley and strode around to the back of the best bar in Port Royal, she quietly opened the back door and stepped inside. 'Good,' she thought, 'no one's around, that makes my job easier.' Suddenly a door opened to her right and before she could hide she was caught.  
  
"Well, well, well look who it is. Heidi Kessler, in my back room trying to steal my rum I imagine."  
  
"Captain. Captain Heidi Kessler," she corrected with a small smile.  
  
"So Captain were ye trying to steal my rum?" the angry bar keeper said to her.  
  
"No, I was tryin' to borrow some rum, tha's all ... no need t' get yer knickers in a knot."  
  
"I don't wear knickers and if you even lay a hand on my rum I will report you," he snarled.  
  
"Well then I'd get started if I were ye," Heidi snarled back as she snatched some bottles of rum and ran back out the door she came.  
  
Not long after Heidi was being chased through the streets of Port Royal by soldiers. She was outrunning them by a fair bit and they had been running for quite a while until BAM! Heidi smacked right into someone as she was looking behind her, to her dismay she turned around and saw Commodore Norrington staring back at her.  
  
"Well, well Ms. Kessler, nice to see that you're finally turning yourself in," he smiled a snobby smile at her.  
  
"I wasn't but yer oaf of a body got in me way," she growled at him, "and it's Captain Kessler."  
  
"Gillette put her in irons, and Captain I'd watch that tongue if I were you."  
  
The guards dragged her through the streets, the whole time she was kicking about and cursing as loudly as she could.  
  
"Now, now Kessler calm down," one of the guards said to her as they dragged her down the stone steps of the jail.  
  
"Make me," she spat back at him. She could tell the soldier's were frightened to be near her, let alone touching her. The faster they could leave the better, for all of them. They unlocked the cell and threw her in and to her surprise she landed on top of someone else.  
  
"Wha' the 'ell, can't ye put me in a different cell, there's already someone in 'ere ye damn idiots!" she yelled and shook the bars as they turned to leave.  
  
"Sorry Kessler, we're renovatin'."  
  
"Insolent fools," she said loudly as she sat down on the bench.  
  
"Ye know lass, yellin' and screamin' will get ye nowhere," said the voice of the person she had been thrown on.  
  
"Who are ye?" she asked the person in the shadows.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow," he replied revealing himself to her.  
  
She drew in a deep breath, "the Captain Jack Sparrow?"  
  
"Aye," he said with an amused grin, "Who might ye be lass?"  
  
"Captain Heidi Kessler," she stated proudly.  
  
He stared at her with wide eyes, "Captain Kessler?! As in daughter of Grant Kessler?"  
  
"Aye," she said.  
  
"I've 'eard stories 'bout ye, but I didn't think ye looked like this," he said motioning to her body.  
  
"Wha's wrong wi' the way I look?" she growled at him.  
  
"Nothing but I 'eard ye looked like a demon tha's all."  
  
"A demon!" she snorted with laughter. Jack looked at her as if she was crazy and sat back down.  
  
"Well then Kessler I suggest we find ourselves a way outta 'ere."  
  
"Aye, do ye 'ave a plan?"  
  
"Aye, wait for the opportune moment," he smiled and tugged his hat over his eyes.  
  
"Tha's it? Wait for the opportune moment? I woulda' expected better than tha' Sparrow!"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I've 'eard stories 'bout ye too ye know," she said looking at his face.  
  
"Of course luv, after all I am Captain Jack Sparrow."

**A/N:** Well that's the first chapter, as I said before I'm not too sure about this so review and let me know what you think. Please no flames and constructive criticism is always welcome!!! Review!!!!!


	2. I am the Eggman!

A/N: Whoops! I was supposed to update this like a week ago but I was going somewhere and I never got around to it... I feel bad... but only 3 people reviewed ... you guys can do better than that! Unless my story totally sucks.. just let me know. Anyway here's the chapter that I was supposed to put up last week... sorry it's soooo short.

**The Devil's Cruelty Ch. 2**  
  
Heidi waited for Jack's "opportune moment", and she waited, and waited. Just when she thought she was going to go mad from waiting they heard gunshots and then someone coming down the stairs.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"O'er 'ere mate," Jack replied with a smile.  
  
"Oh Jack come on we've got to hurry," the man said through the bars.  
  
"This is your plan Jack? To get rescued by someone else? I thought ye got out of these situations by yerself!"  
  
"Who are you?" the man asked.  
  
"Captain Heidi Kessler, an who might ye be?"  
  
"Will Turner."  
  
"No time for this now, get me out," Jack rolled his eyes and waved his arms about.  
  
"Be patient Sparrow," Heidi said with exasperation.  
  
"Quiet lass or I'll leave ye in 'ere."  
  
"No surprise there," Heidi stated as she pushed him out of the way and grabbed her so rudely taken effects.  
  
She left the jail as quickly and silently as possible, no need to call attention to herself. She was walking along through the bushes when all of a sudden a figure popped up in front of her, immediately her sword was drawn and pointed at the figures neck. She couldn't see who it was because of the darkness she didn't need to see to know either; his bloody mouth gave him away.  
  
"Not to worry lass it's only 'ol Jack, yer quite good with yer sword though I'll give ye tha'."  
  
"Wha' do ye want Jack?" she hissed putting her sword back at her side.  
  
"I want t' see yer ship, wha's it called?"  
  
"The Devil's Cruelty," she said, gritting her teeth as she stormed past him.  
  
"Tha's it!" he declared jabbing a finger towards the sky.  
  
"Ye can't see it in the dark ye idiot," she grumbled as they walked along the path.  
  
"Yer right, well I'll be back in the mornin'," he stated before disappearing into the bushes.  
  
"Stupid drunk," she muttered before walking off.  
  
"Kessler!!! Wake up Kessler!"  
  
It was Jack.  
  
Heidi sat straight up in her bed, 'Damn that idiot! If he doesn't shut that hole in his face the Navy will be here in no time,' she thought as she fought to put on her clothing.  
  
Heidi stalked out on deck, her hat covering her sleepy eyes, "Captain Sparrow! If ye don't shut yer mouth..."  
  
"Relax, Kessler," he said as he boarded her ship.  
  
"Wha' the 'ell do ye think yer doin?!" she sputtered as he walked around her ships deck.  
  
"I told ye I'd be back in the mornin' t' see yer ship," he smiled cheekily.  
  
"Well ye seen it now get off," she said as he continued walking around.  
  
"Ah, not a mornin' person are we?" he called to her from her helm. She looked around and noticed her crew staring at the two of them.  
  
"Get back t' work ye lazy sods or ye'll be swabbin' the deck wit' yer guts!"  
  
"Definitely not a mornin' person," Jack muttered as he inspected the helm. It was beautiful he had to admit, but not as beautiful as his Pearl. Suddenly he heard extremely loud banging to his right, he looked up to see Captain Kessler coming up the stairs. For a small person she could definitely make her fair share of noise.  
  
"Get off of me ship Cap'n Sparrow!" she yelled at him.  
  
"I'm goin, I'm goin," he said putting his hands above his head surrender like, "ye 'ave a beautiful ship Captain Kessler, not as beautiful as mine though."  
  
"Aye an it'll be a whole lot nicer once ye get yer sorry ass offa' it," she said, pushing him down the plank and onto land again.  
  
"Aw lass what'd I ever do t' ye?" Good question, what had he done to her? Oh well she could think of that later, right now she was trying to get away from Port Royal.  
  
"Good bye Cap'n Sparrow, maybe I'll see ye round someday," she said with a tip of her hat.  
  
"Where are ye headed lass?" Jack called up to her.  
  
"Africa, if ye follow me I'll kill ye."  
  
"No worries luv," he called as he began to walk away.  
  
"Don't call me tha'!" she called back and walked up to the helm so they could depart.

A/N: Okay well that's the second chapter... I think it seriously sucks but I was suffering from writer's block at the time. Anywho REVIEW!!!


	3. I hate chicken!

**A/N:** Oh wow I love you guys so much... you're all so great!!! Well I know the last chapter was short so I've decided that this chapter is going to be long! Yay! Well as long as I can make it without it getting overly stupid... now it's time to say things to you people who reviewed (lol I know that sounds stupid but I couldn't think of the proper way of saying that... is there even a way?)  
  
**MedusaCurlz:** You don't suck at reviewing! Your review rocked! I'm glad you like Heidi... or my girl main character lol. Thanks for reviewing and hopefully I don't scare you off so you'll keep reviewing!  
  
**Piratey Elf:** Woohoo! You rock! And yes I know I need to get my head sorted... that's nothing new. I'm glad you think it's funny and that I've got Jack right. I was worried about that. LOL I didn't remember how short she was so I had to go back and read it! She is short isn't she? I'm not sure why I made her so short... probably because I'm short so I feel better if someone cool is short. Lol I don't know if that made sense but anywho thank you for your review and WOOHOO you added me to your favourites!!! Thank you for that too!!! I give you cookies and cake... enjoy.  
  
**Muy Bonita Chica:** I'm glad you think my story is cool and thank you for commenting on my good author-ness. I'm also glad that I've got you hooked... it's part of my master plan to ... whoops I mean thank you for your review! Oh and I love your name just so you know! Heidi's a cool name.  
  
**Matchmakerqtpie:** It will get interesting... well I hope... I'm happy you like her temper. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
**Jacked-up-on-Sparrow:** Go you for reviewing! Muahahaha I love your name!! It rocks, so do you! I will most definitely continue writing this because it's fun and I need something to do because I have no life ... well I'm glad you're reading it and thank you for your review!  
  
**Micheala90:** I'm glad you liked it... about that confusion hehe, lol I'm not sure where you're talking about but if it's about the end then she was going up to the helm... if it's not then pretend she wasn't already on deck because I suck and I can't make things clear. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**More A/N:** I don't think I put one of them disclaimer thingies at the beginning of my chapters or whatever so here is that...  
  
**Disclaimer:** Me no own. Except Heidi her crew and her ship and well anything that doesn't look familiar to you... I think that's it.  
  
**More, More A/N:** You probably want to kill me now for writing so much so before I get beaten here's chapter 3!!! (After a quick refresher lol).  
  
**Last Chapter:**

"Where are ye headed lass?" Jack called up to her.  
  
"Africa, if ye follow me I'll kill ye."  
  
"No worries luv," he called as he began to walk away.  
  
"Don't call me tha'!" she called back and walked up to the helm so they could depart.  
  
**Devil's Cruelty Ch.3  
**  
Heidi stood at the helm of her beloved ship and watched as Jack stood there and looked at her before turning around and leaving. Something about the look he gave her made a chill run up her spine, it was like he knew something was going to happen and he was going to follow her anyway.  
  
"Tha's crazy," she muttered as she looked out at the horizon. They were surrounded by ocean now, which was something that Heidi never got tired of, the ocean. It was her home, she would die on the ocean, and she wouldn't have it any other way of course. Every pirate wants to die at sea, it's where they spend their whole life, or a good part of it and no one can take it away from them.  
  
"What's crazy Captain?" the voice of Sly startled Heidi and she had to regain control of herself before she could answer.  
  
"Ye shouldn't sneak up on yer Cap'n Sly," she told him as she continued looking at the horizon.  
  
"Sorry Captain."  
  
"It's crazy tha' I didn't break me own drinkin' record by more than tha'," she said, quickly thinking of something to say.  
  
"Well we was afraid that ye couldn't take anymore," he replied with a slight smile.  
  
"Smart lad ye are," she said, briefly looking over at him.  
  
"So Captain, how long 'til we reach Africa?"  
  
"Oh not for a long while yet, give it a month or two an ye'll see her shores ahead o' ye," Heidi replied, thinking about how great it was going to be on the ocean for a month.  
  
"Aye, it sure is beautiful isn't it?"  
  
"Aye, tha' it is, why don't ye go tell Michelle tha' she best be startin' supper now," Heidi said, wanting some alone time for awhile. She didn't mind Sly's company but sometimes he got a bit dull.  
  
"Aye Captain," he replied and walked down to where Michelle was working.  
  
on the Black Pearl   
  
"Men! We will be on our way to Africa in a few hours, get any supplies loaded fast and prepare to make way!" Jack cried to his crew, as they scurried about the deck getting things in order for their trip.  
  
"Cap'n may I ask why we be goin' t' Africa," Gibbs piped up beside Jack.  
  
"Ye can ask, sure, but tha' doesn't mean I have t' answer," Jack grinned, showing off his gold and silver teeth. Gibbs sighed, something about this trip didn't feel right to him.  
  
Jack walked into his quarters and put his hat on his table; he looked at the maps on his desk and sighed. Why was he doing this? Just because of some stupid feeling in the pit of his stomach? 'Oh well, it makes for good adventure,' he thought as he began studying his maps.  
  
one month later, aboard the Devil's Cruelty   
  
"Land ho!" cried Tina from the lookout (A/N: I don't know what it's called, so that'll have to do.) Heidi took out her telescope thing (A/N: LOL I don't know what that's called either! Don't kill me!) and looked ahead, there was indeed land and it was definitely the coast of Africa. Finally, they were almost out of supplies and Heidi had run out of rum a long time ago; she was looking forward to having some of her favourite drink.  
  
Not long after Tina's announcement they were docking at Heidi's favourite port, Port Alexandra was where Heidi spent most of her time. Sure Tortuga was a great port but Port Alexandra was the greatest, filled with rum and everything a pirate could ever need.  
  
As soon as they were docked, Heidi told her crew that in a week they would be setting sail again, anyone or anything that wasn't on the ship by then they'd have to do without. She left Stinky and Joe out on watch that night and practically ran off her ship and to her favourite bar.  
  
"Captain Heidi Kessler, well, well, it's been a long time hasn't it?" a voice called from the back of the bar. Heidi spun around and saw her old friend Captain James Kaiser.  
  
"Aye tha' it has, an 'ow 'ave ye been Captain Kaiser," Heidi asked, plunking herself down with Kaiser and his crew. A mug of rum was placed in front of her as well as every other person around the table.  
  
"I've been good, so did ye get yourself in any interestin' situations since the last time I seen ye?"  
  
"Nah no situations, I beat me own drinkin' record though," she said trying to think of anything else that happened. James laughed at her and shook his head.  
  
"Ye always did like t' drink," he laughed with his crew.  
  
"Aha! I met some weird cap'n, what was his name," she pondered, tapping her chin with her finger.  
  
"Did ye now, couldn't 'ave been any weirder than yourself Kessler," James laughed again. Heidi chuckled and took a swig of her rum, it felt great to be drinking the stuff again. As she was drinking she remembered the Captain's name and nearly choked as she tried to tell him.  
  
"Cap'n Jack Sparrow, Cap'n o' the Black Pearl," she coughed out, "tha' was his name."  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow?" James asked with wide eyes.  
  
"Aye, wha's so special about him," Heidi asked, taking another big gulp of her rum. She eyed him over her mug as he got over his shock.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow's the most feared pirate in the Caribbean," he said to her.  
  
"Oi! Tha's me, not 'im! I'm the most feared pirate in the Caribbean, no in the world, not 'im! 'ave ye gone mad!" Heidi cried angrily.  
  
"Right after ye he is!" James shot back.  
  
"Tha's better," Heidi said, sitting back in her chair. James rolled his eyes.  
  
"Do ye want t' see when ye leave this bar?!" she said to him.  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Then don't roll yer eyes at me," she growled.  
  
"Listen Kessler, I don't want t' fight wit' ye, lets jus' 'ave ourselves a drink," James said to her, mimicking her tone.  
  
"Fine."  
  
a few hours later   
  
"...an tha's 'ow I won the fight wit' the gorilla," Heidi slurred.  
  
"Wow, I wish I fought the gorilla," James said with awe. The two pirate Captain's were quite obviously drunk, James' crew had left a long time ago in search of women and now it was only the two of them and their beloved rum.  
  
"Aye, he was a mighty big gorilla, the size of me 'and he was," Heidi said, looking around her.  
  
"Oi! Tha's 'uge! 'ow did ye manage t' win!" James cried with wide eyes.  
  
"Captain Kessler Heidi...er, Heidi Kessler mate," Heidi smiled.  
  
"Well I 'ave t' go find me some company, but I'll be seein' ye 'round eh Kessler," James said standing up.  
  
"Aye me too, I mean I 'ave t' go t' me ship," Heidi stood up as well, but she nearly fell over onto a bar wench when she did so. James chuckled and headed for the door with Heidi not far behind, well she wasn't far behind until she fell on her ass and had to find her way up. By the time she was standing again, James was off finding 'company', although he wasn't far off because she could still see him trying to walk down the street. She laughed and walked the other way, not knowing where she was going.  
  
Heidi walked and walked, she was beginning to think that she'd never get back to her ship. She'd find it eventually after all she was just walking in circles around the port, she'd probably passed it already with her luck. Suddenly she trip over a bump in the road and landed in a huge puddle of mud.  
  
"Shit!" she yelled into the night, "bloody mud puddle 'ad t' be right where I was goin' t' fall didn't it!" she then became aware of something digging into her side, something that hurt. She fished around in the mud before her hand finally came across a hard metal object. When she pulled it out and cleaned it off she saw that it was a bracelet that looked like a snake.  
  
"Tha's kinda cool," she muttered as she slipped it onto her wrist and stood up. The mud puddle had given her a present!  
  
"Thank ye mud puddle for the lovely present, I must be goin' now, got t' find me ship," Heidi waved at the puddle and walked off.  
  
After what seemed like hours of walking Heidi finally found her ship, right where she left it.  
  
"Aha! There ye are! I was lookin' for ye, why'd ye run off like tha'?" she yelled at her ship as she stomped up to the deck. Stinky and Joe both looked at her like she was crazy and then realized that she must be drunk, because who yells at their ship?  
  
"Ah well I'll forgive ye this once, but if ye do it again, I'll kill ye," Heidi yelled and walked into her quarters, slamming the door behind her. As soon as she stepped into the room she fell over in a dead sleep.  
  
on the Black Pearl   
  
"Jack we be nearin' Port Alexandra, should be there in a few hours," Gibbs came up to Jack and informed him of their position.  
  
"Excellent, when we reach port look for a ship called the Devil's Cruelty, we'll be dockin' next t' 'er," Jack said, keeping his eyes in front of him. He could see Port Alexandra's lights in front of him and something about the port was giving Jack a feeling that wasn't good.  
  
"But Cap'n tha's the dreaded Cap'n Kessler's ship, are ye sure," Gibbs asked worriedly.  
  
"Aye," Jack said vaguely. His mind was wandering; why had he followed Kessler to Africa? He was a damn fool, and now he was going to dock his ship right next to hers. 'She'll probably be so drunk she won't notice, well until the mornin' anyway,' Jack thought as they came closer and closer to Port Alexandra.  
  
He quickly spotted Kessler's ship as they came to port and he docked next to hers, as soon as the plank was let down and Jack gave his orders the crew was off the ship and down the street, looking for women and rum. Jack would've been right there with them, had he not had he not had a feeling so strong he thought he was going to be sick. What the hell was wrong with him? He never got weird feeling's like this and he barely even knew Kessler so why would he want to make sure nothing happened. He knew why he wanted to make sure, he wanted to make sure because somewhere in that very port was something that was very dangerous and he had a feeling that Heidi would be the one to stumble across it.  
  
**A/N:** There's chapter 3! It's longer than the last one but it isn't overly long either so meh... I hope you enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW!!! Oh good news! I have a plot for this story now! Lol you probably thought I already had one, but nope! I just start stories when I feel like it even if I don't have a plot or anything... but now I have one!!! Go me! I think the story should be about 15 chapters but possibly more if I feel like adding things or whatever. I'll probably be updating this very quickly because I can't be writing it when school starts. Okay I'll shut up and go away now... you go and REVIEW!!!


	4. IMPORTANT!

Hey all,

First off I want to thank MedusaCurlz and matchmakerqtpie who were the only two who reviewed my last chapter!!! sniff You guys rock and Stinky is named Stinky because he stinks, but anyway onto what I really wanted to tell you guys.

I feel bad for not updating right now, but I just had to delete my whole file off of my computer so I lost everything. Why, you ask, did you have to delete everything? I had viruses on it and they were all in my file and they wouldn't come out so my MOM deleted it and now I have to start all over. So along with all my Johnny Depp pictures I also lost all the chapters to this story and the plot which I had all typed out and everything. I am so angry, and I cried forever. But I am currently in the process of creating a new plot and I'm working on that chapter for you! Hopefully more people will review it next time! YAY!

Well I just thought I'd inform you of that so you don't think I abandoned you or anything! The next chapter will hopefully be up this week but if it isn't then you may have to wait awhile since I am in the process of moving and school is starting soon!

I have to go work on that plot and such now though so I'll leave you with my lovely author's note! Cya l8er

Luv ya, Michaela

P.S. Thanks again to those two who reviewed! You guys are so awesomely great you get a truck full of Jack merchandise Woo Hoo!

P.P.S. See if you review you get Jack merchandise YAY!


	5. Rainbow Lollipops!

**A/N:** YAY!!! I told you that I didn't know when I'd be updating but here I am!! Unfortunately I was sick today so I actually had time to get some work done on this story! OMG I am so excited.... I like this story so far and I have a plot again! Woo hoo!

**MedusaCurlz** I think it's annoying when people don't update for a long time too! It sux! LOL I'm glad you feel special when you see your name... you'll see it up here for as long as you review :D... Thanks for being a great reviewer! Have fun with your Jack merchandise... I know you will though.

**matchmakerqtpie **LOL I'm glad you like the Jack merchandise. Thanks for reviewing!!!

Here's the long awaited CHAPTER FOUR!!!!! YEAH!!!!

**Devil's Cruelty Ch.4**

Heidi groaned, why was her bed so uncomfortable this morning? It felt like she was lying on a pile of bricks. Maybe she was, but she couldn't be that stupid to lie on a pile of bricks. Could she? Very slowly she cracked open an eye and saw that she was in her own room but everything was turned sideways. Heidi looked down and realized that she was lying on her floor!

"Wha' the bloody 'ell!" she cried trying to get up. Unfortunately she had a headache the size of Africa and she slumped back down. What the hell had she done last night?

"Okay Kessler, ye can do it," she said as she ever so slowly got to her feet. She stood there for a minute to let the pain in her head go away but it didn't. 'Damn it,' she thought. Heidi noticed that she wasn't so far from her door so she must've just fallen dead asleep as soon as she opened her door.

"I need t' quit drinkin' so much," she mumbled as she went to change her clothes, she hated to admit it but she stunk like a pig. She looked down at her clothes and quirked an eyebrow, okay this was interesting.

"Wha' the hell! Why the bloody 'ell is there mud all over me clothes," she mumbled, not paying too much attention to what she was doing. When she was dressed she slowly began to make her way towards the door. She opened it and was immediately blinded by the sun.

"Ah shit!" she cried, which in turn made her head hurt and now that her head was hurting again, she didn't feel too good. In fact she didn't feel well at all, uh oh. Heidi was going to throw up all over her deck if she didn't hurry! Very quickly she rushed over to the side of her ship and leaned over; it felt like she was losing everything inside of her. When she was finished, she heard someone laughing and she didn't even have to look up to know who it was.

"Curse tha' bloody arse! I thought I told 'im not t' follow me," Heidi mumbled under her breath. She stood up and wiped her mouth with her sleeve, giving him the most evil glare she could gather. Sparrow just stood there laughing, how dare he laugh at her!

"Wha's so funny Sparrow?" Heidi asked menacingly walking over to the plank that led off her ship.

"Ye, ye drink so much but ye can't hold any of it," he chuckled some more but stopped when Heidi marched off her ship and onto his.

"Oh ye think its funny do ye, tell me Sparrow why did ye follow me 'ere? Do ye 'ave a death wish?"

"No actually I don't, I really enjoy me life actually," Jack said coming closer to her, he was now towering over her tiny frame.

"Then why did ye follow me?" Heidi spat.

"Ye want t' know why I followed ye?"

"Aye," Heidi was getting angry, why couldn't he just answer the question?

"This is why I followed ye," Jack said, just as angrily, pulling up her sleeve.

"Wha' the bloody 'ell is tha'!" Heidi shrieked and tried to take it off her arm.

"It won't come off," Jack said, leaning against the railing of his ship.

"Aye it will, wha' kind of bracelet doesn't come off?" Heidi asked, still trying to tug it off. Her arm was getting red from all her pulling.

"Tha' one," Jack said offhandedly

"Sparrow leave me alone!" she yelled at him, finally giving up on getting the bracelet off.

"You're on me ship!" Jack yelled back, "ye leave me alone!"

"No, I said I was goin' t' kill ye an tha's wha' I'm goin' t' do," Heidi growled at him.

"Ye 'ave no weapons," Jack pointed out, his voice still raised above normal. There was a small crowd of people watching now as the two infamous Captain's yelled at each other on the _Black Pearl_.

"I'll still kill ye," Heidi yelled, lunging at the Captain of the ship.

She jumped on top of him and proceeded to try and attack him until she felt cold metal against her throat.

"Not before I kill ye," Jack growled, pushing the blade harder into her neck. Suddenly Heidi felt a sharp pain in her wrist.

"Sparrow ye arse ye hurt me wrist!" Heidi cried and pulled up her sleeve to see what had happened.

"I didn't touch your wrist! You're crazy lass!" Jack said, looking at her wrist as well.

"It's burnin'!" Heidi cried in pain. She rolled off Jack and crouched down on the deck in pain. She was clutching her wrist in her hand and the pain was roaring through her.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow OUCH!" she yelled as her wrist continued to burn. There was smoke coming out of it and she could smell burning flesh, as could Jack. He tried to help her but there was nothing he could do, he knew the bracelet was doing it but that was all. Then, as soon as the pain started it disappeared, the only thing Heidi could feel were dull aches in her arm. She slowly got up off the deck and stood there clutching her wrist. Here eyes were wide and held a mixture of pain and ... fear? Jack wasn't sure but he didn't like the look of them.'

"Let me see tha' Kessler," Jack said reaching out for her wrist.

Heidi shook her head, "No," she said and rushed off his ship. The crowd parted for her and she ran onto her own ship.

"Sly! Sly get in 'ere now!" they heard her yell from her quarters. Jack sighed, the woman was crazy.

"Get out of 'ere!" Jack yelled to the crowd on the docks, now looking at Kessler's ship. They quickly scrambled away at the sound of his angry voice.

_on the Devil's Cruelty _

"What's the matter Captain?!" Sly rushed into his Captain's room to find her standing there with wide eyes.

"Me wrist! Me wrist started burnin'!" she said in a panicky voice.

"Let me see Captain," he said, taking her wrist in his hand and slowly prying her hand off it. He gasped at what he saw and quickly looked away. Heidi looked too and nearly fainted at the sight of it. Her wrist was all burned around the bracelet; there was puss and burns wounds all around it. It was all red and purple and swollen, it was the ugliest thing Heidi had ever seen and she had seen a lot of ugly things. Then she remembered that she had been holding her wrist with her other hand, carefully she raised her hand and looked at it. It was the exact same as her wrist, she turned it around and showed Sly. He gasped again and quickly went to fetch bandages. When he returned Heidi was standing in the exact same spot just staring at her wounds.

"How the hell did this happen? Did that Jack Sparrow do this to you?" Sly asked, wrapping the bandage around her wrist.

"No it was the bracelet," she winced when his fingers touched a particularly nasty wound.

"The bracelet? Are you feeling alright Captain?"

"Aye, now jus' 'urry up wit' these damn bandages," Heidi snapped. Sly nodded and quickly finished wrapping bandages around her wrist and her other hand. When he was finished Heidi grabbed her coat, effects, and hat and walked away quickly down the street. Sly watched as she walked away as did Jack from his own ship.

"She 'as no idea wha' she's in for," Jack said as he too left his ship in search of rum and fine women.

Jack walked into the nearest bar, _The Glittering Mermaid_, and got a mug of rum. He couldn't stop thinking about how stupid Kessler was for drinking too much. Not that he should talk. But honestly that woman was as daft as a pile of horse manure; she always did what she wanted to do and never listened to anyone.

"Well that'll 'ave t' change," Jack said out loud and took a sip of his room. He was sitting so he could see anyone and anything that walked into the bar. He liked it that way; sitting with his back to the crowd was stupid in his opinion. A very good way to get killed.

Jack noticed that Sly had come into the bar. He was Captain Kessler's first mate wasn't he? Or was he her lover? Jack wasn't sure but he wanted to find out so he listened in on the conversation he was having with the bartender.

"Hey John!" Sly said with a smile as he sat down at the bar.

"Sly? Is tha' ye?" John the bartender asked.

"Aye it is," Sly replied, his smile never dying.

"Sly me boy! 'Ow 'ave ye been?" John asked, giving him a mug of rum.

"Fine as always."

"Ye still wit' Captain Kessler?"

"Aye, I'm 'er first mate now."

"Really wha' 'appened t' ol' Tom?" John asked with interest.

"She got wind of him planning mutiny so she fed him to the sharks," Sly replied.

"Did they actually get 'im?"

"Oh yeah, she tied his own tongue to him and she cut him up so that he was bleeding real bad. The sharks all came after him then. She pointed a gun at him the entire time saying that if he tried to swim she'd shoot him in the leg so he'd suffer more. Poor bugger got eaten to death right in front of us."

"She made ye watch?"

"Aye she wanted us to know what'd happen if we ever tried mutiny," Sly replied. Jack cringed, he had heard that story before but he didn't think it was true.

"She hasn't changed much has she?" John laughed and Sly joined in.

"That she hasn't."

"I saw 'er rush past 'ere a while ago, seemed panicked. Do ye know wha' 'appened?"

"Aye, she burnt her hand and her wrist real bad, probably just going to see the doctor." At this Jack stood up and walked out of the bar in search of Heidi. She should not be walking around with that thing on her wrist; it wasn't a good idea at all to be doing that.

_in the doctor's office_

"Heidi Kessler the doctor will see you now," the receptionist said. (A/n: I don't know if they had receptionists but I'm putting one anyway.)

"Captain, Captain Heidi Kessler," she corrected and followed the woman into a room.

"The doctor will be with you shortly Captain," the woman said and walked away. Heidi sat down on a chair and looked around. She hated doctors; they scared the living daylights out of her.

"Hello Captain Kessler," a man said, as he walked into the room. He was a very round man with white hair and glasses. He didn't look like a good doctor but what more could you expect in a pirate town?

"Hello," Heidi replied, looking at her hands. Oh how she hated doctors.

"What's the problem today young miss?"

"Well I seem to have burned myself quite badly do you have anything for burns?"

"That I do but before I give you anything I'd like to take a look," he replied, taking her hand in his, for he couldn't see her wrist and Heidi didn't want him to either.

He carefully unwrapped the bandage and gasped slightly when he saw it.

"What caused this?" he asked, his voice laced with worry.

"Oh just a little fire tha' I 'ad wit' me crew," Heidi lied.

"Ah well I take it you'll be more careful next time," the doctor said, re-wrapping her hand and turning around to a large counter full of medicine.

"O' course," Heidi smiled when he handed her a bottle.

"Now this cream should take care of that burn, use all of it."

"Could I actually get another one o' those in case somethin' 'appens to me crew an' I need it," Heidi lied again.

The doctor eyed her, "sure it's always a good idea to have some of it lying around." He handed her another bottle and she paid him and walked out. Oh man, she hated doctors so much.

As soon as she stepped out of the office she slammed right into Captain Jack Sparrow, who else?

"Curses ye bloody arse, why are ye always followin' me!?" Heidi said, taking a step back from him.

"I think there's something you need to know about that bracelet," Jack said in a serious tone.

"Well I don't care, now if ye'll excuse me I've got some drinkin' t' do," Heidi stated before walking away down the street.

Jack just stood there, what a stupid, stupid woman she was.

**A/N:** Well then, that's that. OMG I FORGOT TO TELL YOU ALL!!!! I'M GOING TO SEE METALLICA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOHOO!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so excited... lol I don't think you really care but oh well. Well that's chapter four... I actually like that one. Watch no one else will like it because I think it's a good chapter, that's the luck I have. It was kinda gross though because YUCK burns are gross, especially when they're burns like that! Well I'm babbling so I'm off and you're off to REVIEW!!!!!!!

This time if you review you get Jack teddy bears and lollipops.... yum because you know you wanna lick .... OMG RUDE! okay I'll stop but that's what you get if you REVIEW!!!


	6. Hey u get offa my cloud!

**A/N:** Finally I'm back with chapter 5!!! I was moving last week so that's why there was a delay in the updating. Also yesterday was my eighteenth birthday... go me! I feel so old... oh well. Also I don't know how much I'll be updating because I start university soon, I want to be a Historian and it just so happens that one of my dad's friends is a historian as well so I had to spend soooooooo much time with him this summer (I'm surprised I actually got these chapters up). It's the craziest thing; I don't even know why I had to spend time with him because he studies a completely different thing than I will. Weird.

Now for the reviews that you guys gave... you are so awesome!!!

**Everywhere Yet Nowhere**- Okay... there are three reviews from you! Thank you so much!!! I know my chapter names are weird, but I can't think of names that actually deal with the chapter so I write random things. About the doctors... just pretend... lol I really didn't know what to put there. And yes I did want Heidi to be like Jack. FINALLY there is someone out there who actually doesn't care about someone being a Mary-Sue!!!! I don't understand some people shakes head in disgust and I agree with you... they are all sheep. Thanks for the review(s)!!!! I hope you enjoy your teddy and lollipop!!!

**Michaela90-** Okay you are just like a huge pot of information! How do you know all that? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but whoa! There's like one and a half reviews from you lol... I think in the first one you were telling me that there was like no English in Africa? Please correct me if I'm wrong. Yeah... I don't know any African or anything so I had to rely on English to get through that... I don't remember if there was actually anyone from the port who was in the chapter... if there was and I screwed up then sorry! Lol in your other review you explained about the doctors, thank you so much for that...I'm not going to fix it right now because it's minor but I will later...I'll keep this info stored in my brain when I write this chapter... I'm really glad you like the story so far though. I never thought about printing out the plot.... I truly am an idiot. AHHHH you're on vacation and you reviewed my story!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You should be enjoying your vacation not reviewing!!!! Oh well thank you so much for all your advice and info and your one and a half reviews!!! OMG I'm excited for The True Account!!!

**MedusaCurlz-** Lol I'm glad you like the teddy and the lollipops!!! Lol I'm glad you liked the chapter and thank you so much for reviewing!!!

**Agent Katy-** Thank you for reviewing!!! Lol I'm glad you liked the chapter... and your teddy and lollipop. I'll say hi to them for you... lol and thank you again for reviewing the chapter!!!

**Matchmakerqtpie-** Thanks for reviewing!!!! I agree burns are gross; it took me forever to write that because I had to think of disgusting things and I didn't want to. That sucks about the burn you had lol but at least it's healed! I would buy a Jack teddy too... they really should make one... anywho thanks for reviewing!!!!

**A/N2-** There's all my thank you's and stuff. Before I give you chapter five I want to tell you to go read **The True Account** by **Michaela90** it truly is a brilliant story and I don't think it's getting what it deserves... millions of reviews!!!!!!! Go read it and leave a review... because I think that it's a really great story that needs to be read by more!!!!!!!!!! Okay I'm done here's chapter five.

**Chapter Five**

Heidi walked into the nearest bar and plopped herself down in a seat near the back. She was angry at Jack, why the hell did he keep following her around? She ordered a mug of rum and she sat there thinking about how annoying Jack was until she remembered that he said there was something important about the bracelet.

"Hm, I wonder what it is?" Heidi lifted her sleeve and peered at the bandage around her wrist. Slowly she began to unravel it but stopped when she noticed people watching her.

"Wha' are ye lookin' at?" Heidi snapped at them. They quickly looked away and Heidi turned her back to them, normally she never would've done that but this time was different. She continued unravelling and she revealed the ugly burn once again.

The bracelet really was interesting but it gave off an eerie vibe that Heidi didn't like too much, it was something that she didn't feel comfortable with.

"Too bad the bloody thing won't come off, I coulda' given it t' Jack as a present," Heidi mused as she inspected it closely.

The burn it had left was really quite horrible, and Heidi had seen some pretty horrible things. More to the point, Heidi had been the cause of some pretty horrible things.

"If it really was the bracelet I wonder what else it could do?" Heidi murmured out loud as the barmaid brought her another drink.

Pretty soon the table was filled with empty mugs of rum and Heidi was having a hard time sitting upright she was trying to get up so she could leave but she couldn't seem to do it. Then like a Godsend Sly came walking through the door and the first thing he noticed was his Captain sitting in the back with a table full of empty rum glasses.

"Captain! Are you alright?" Sly asked, rushing over to her.

"Aye but I need t' get out o' this bloody place, seems t' be spinnin' all around," Heidi exclaimed as Sly helped her up from the table.

"Okay well I'll get you out of here Captain just hold on," Sly shook his head, his Captain drank way too much and she never seemed to take proper care of herself. He was always doing this and that for her.

"Don't like wha' the owner's done t' the place," Heidi mumbled as she was helped out of the bar, "too advanced for me liken'."

"Well if you used your legs then maybe we could get out of here a little faster," Sly grunted as he continued to drag her out of the bar.

"Watch it Sly, remember wha' I did t' ol' Tom," Heidi slurred and looked up at him with glazed eyes.

"Aye I remember," Sly struggled to keep her upright.

"Why don' ye let me take her Sly?" a voice came from his right. Jack stepped out of the shadows and walked over to the struggling first mate.

"That'd be mighty fine of you," Sly grinned, dumping his Captain into the other Captain's arms.

"Thanks!" he called over his shoulder as he ran off, leaving Jack with a _very_ drunk Captain Kessler. Jack gave her one look and tossed her up over his shoulder.

"Hey wha' are ye' doin' ye stupid baboon!" Heidi yelled at him.

"I've been searchin' for ye all day an' now tha' I've got ye, ye aren't goin' nowhere," Jack replied as he walked quickly towards the docks.

"Oh..."

"Is that me arse?" Heidi asked him after a moment of silence. She poked his butt repeatedly, "I can't feel nothin'!" Heidi began to panic.

Jack laughed, "Relax luv, that's me arse yer pokin', as much as I enjoy it ye've got t' stop cause yer creatin' a scene and we don't need tha'."

"Oh..." and with that last word Heidi was sound asleep. Jack sighed; she was going to kill him when she figured out what was going on.

Heidi winced at the bright light that was shining on her eyes. Wait... bright light? She had dark red curtains covering her windows at all times, how could the light get through? Heidi's eyes shot open and she looked around.

"Where the bloody 'ell am I?!" she cried as she quickly sat up and looked around. She barely noticed the slight pain in her head as she scanned the room and tried to move from the bed she was on. _Tried_ being the key word in that sentence, her ankles and wrists were chained to the bed.

She shook her arms and legs violently, causing the bed to shake and move about. Suddenly someone burst through the door, but she couldn't see who it was because the sun was shining on them.

"Wha' the bloody 'ell are ye doin?! Yer goin' t' break me bed?!"

Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Stop it right now!" he yelled as she continued to move about.

"I'm going to murder you Sparrow!" she screamed as she continued to shake violently.

"How dare you chain me to your bed," all traces of a pirate accent were gone as she shook with anger, "I... will... KILL YOU!" she screamed in his ear.

"How are ye goin' t' do tha' when yer chained t' me bed?" Jack asked with an amused smile.

"I'm Captain Heidi Kessler, I can get out of anything," she literally spat on him as she tried to free herself.

Now Jack was angry, "Don't ye dare spit on me again missy, now all I brought ye in 'ere for was t' explain 'bout this 'ere bracelet," he growled, pointing at her bandaged wrist which was wet with blood from her struggling.

Heidi wasn't afraid of him, which is why she did what she did next. Heidi spit the biggest amount of spit she could muster all over Captain Jack Sparrow's face. She was livid, and considering that she was chained to a bed there wasn't much she could do but spit, and spit was what she did.

Now Jack was livid as well, he wiped his face with the back of his hand and opened his eyes. They were so angry and black they could have belonged to the Devil himself.

He grabbed a handful of her blonde hair and pulled her face towards his, then before she knew what was happening he had slapped her so hard that she could feel blood trickling from her mouth. Her eyes went wide, no man had ever slapped her before, sure they had stabbed her and cut her but none had ever slapped her. Then as soon as it started it ended.

Jack let go and stepped back, the anger was gone from his eyes and it was replaced with... disgust? He looked at her and them immediately took a key out of his belt and undid her chains. Then he turned around and walked out of the room.

Heidi sat on the bed, shaking with fear. What the hell just happened? She put a hand to her mouth and wiped away the blood that had fallen there. She was sweating and her legs were shaking too violently to allow her to stand. Finally after what seemed like an eternity she rose and walked over to the door, she opened it slowly and saw Jack standing at the helm. They weren't moving anywhere but she knew that a Captain's home was their helm. His hat was pulled over his eyes and he was staring straight ahead.

Heidi slowly walked towards him, she was still shaking but not as violently and her blue eyes were as wide as the sea as she came closer and closer to him.

If he noticed her come towards him he didn't show it, for he did not move a muscle the entire time she was watching him.

"Jack?" she asked, slowly moving towards him.

He didn't bother to correct her, in fact he didn't even answer.

"Jack Sparrow, answer me," she demanded, putting her hand on her hip.

"Wha' do ye want Kessler?" he replied, still not moving.

"I want t' know why yer up 'ere steerin' a ship tha's docked when ye could be tellin' me 'bout this 'ere bracelet."

Jack lifted his head slightly and looked at her, she didn't look the least bit angry and if she was she sure was hiding it well. Heidi was, in fact, angry but she realized that she had provoked it and it was mainly her fault.

"Listen Kessler why don't ye jus' go back t' yer ship and leave me alone," Jack replied.

"Oh no, ye were the one who followed me 'ere t' tell me 'bout some stupid bracelet an now ye want me t' leave? I don't think so, yer goin' t' tell me 'bout this bracelet now," she said fiercely.

"I don't wanna anymore," Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Why cause I spit on ye?"

"No."

"Listen Sparrow if yer angry cause ye slapped me, forget 'bout it. I've been stabbed, cut up, choked ye name it. Ye slappin' me meant nothin' an I provoked it. Now would ye jus' tell me 'bout this damn bracelet or I'll 'ave t' kill ye."

"Aye," Jack lifted his head and strode across the deck and into his quarters, Heidi followed and reclined on his bed waiting for him to start.

"The bracelet tha' ye 'ave on is called the Serpent of the Sea, it's a snake that's believed to 'ave been sent by the Devil himself. A very cruel snake tha' does horrible things t' the person tha' wears it. Ye jus' 'appen t' be tha' person," Jack took two bottles of rum out of a cupboard and tossed one to her.

"So it's like a curse?"

"Exactly, in order t' break the curse ye need the ruby tha' fits into the snakes eye. Tha' ruby can only be found in one place an I jus' 'appen t' know where tha' place is," Jack grinned and looked at her.

"How are ye supposed t' find a jewel tha' small?!" Heidi cried, the snake's eye was very tiny it was hard to believe anything would fit in there.

"Tha' ye'll 'ave t' wait t' find out," Jack said and sat down in a chair, resting his feet on a table.

"So I guess I 'ave t' go wit' ye then, aye?"

"Aye."

Heidi rolled her eyes heavenward and sighed, this was going to be the longest journey of her life.

**A/N:** Oh my, this chapter was long! I don't particularly like it; it was very hard to come up with ideas for this one. I hope you guys like it and I don't know if I was too clear on the curse part... I couldn't think of anything for that either. Just tell me what you think and I'll see what I can do. Anyway right now I have to get off the computer because the sky is black, not just very dark blue, but _black. _Looks like I'm in for some pretty bad weather... uh oh. Also I have to go get my hair professionally dyed because I royally screwed it up... lucky me. School starts soon and I'll have the ugliest hair ever! Anywho if you review I'll give you a lock of Jack's hair!!! Hehe that's actually kind of weird...

I've also decided to put the lyrics to songs at the end of my chapter, I realize you can't hear it so there's no point but I saw some other people do it and I thought it was interesting. Who knows maybe you'll go and listen to it, but I doubt it since I listen to seriously old music from like the 60s, 70s, and 80s. That means there'll be no Good Charlotte... I hate them... sorry.

Styx - Renegade

(Tommy Shaw)  
  
Oh Mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law  
Law man has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home  
The jig is up, the news is out  
They finally found me  
The renegade who had it made  
Retrieved for a bounty  
Never more to go astray  
This'll be the end today  
Of the wanted man  
  
Oh Mama, I've been years on the lam and had a high price on my head  
Lawman said 'Get him dead or alive' and it's for sure he'll see me dead  
Dear Mama I can hear you cryin', you're so scared and all alone  
Hangman is comin' down from the gallows and I don't have very long  
  
The jig is up, the news is out  
They finally found me  
The renegade who had it made  
Retrieved for a bounty  
Never more to go astray  
The judge'll have revenge today  
On the wanted man  
  
Oh Mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law  
Law man has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home  
  
The jig is up, the news is out  
They finally found me  
The renegade who had it made  
Retrieved for a bounty  
Never more to go astray  
This'll be the end today  
Of the wanted man


	7. Skinnamarinkydink!

**A/N:** Well here I am again, I realize that I am updated very shortly after I last did, which is good in some ways and maybe bad in others. I don't know when I'll be able to update after this because of school, so I decided to give you two chapter in a week! Maybe even three, but don't get your hopes up lol. So yeah here's the sixth chapter, it's a bit longer I think so have fun!

**Disclaimer:** I think I put one of these at the beginning but I'm not sure, oh well just so we're clear on this – me no own! Except for Captain Heidi Kessler and everything on her ship (not Jack on the occasions when he is on her ship though... I cry). I don't care if you use her AS LONG AS YOU TELL ME FIRST!!! If you steal her, I will be violent. Otherwise just tell me.

**Thank you to the people who reviewed my last chapter! I'm not doing individual things this time but the next time I update I will!!! Don't worry you will see your name up here again... just not now... be patient! lol**

**Recap-**

"How are ye supposed t' find a jewel tha' small?!" Heidi cried, the snake's eye was very tiny it was hard to believe anything would fit in there.

"Tha' ye'll 'ave t' wait t' find out," Jack said and sat down in a chair, resting his feet on a table.

"So I guess I 'ave t' go wit' ye then, aye?"

"Aye."

Heidi rolled her eyes heavenward and sighed, this was going to be the longest journey of her life.

**Devil's Cruelty Chapter 6**

"We leave in the mornin' then 'cause I don' wan' this bloody thing on me a second longer than it has t' be," Heidi sighed and looked Jack square in the eye.

"Aye well tha' means ye better haul ass back t' yer ship so ye can get yerself ready," Jack replied and took a swig of his rum.

"Aye," Heidi grumbled and made her way out the door and towards her own ship. She really did hate Jack some, actually, most of the time, if not all.

"Captain Kessler," Sly stood up from what he was doing and nodded at her.

"Sly we're goin' on an adventure (A/N: Finally!) make sure tha' all o' the supplies are loaded by tomorrow mornin'," she said briskly and walked into her cabin.

"But Captain!" he called after her. She didn't answer and slammed the door behind her.

"What was that all about?" Sly muttered as he hurried off the ship to go find the crew. As he walked by the _Black Pearl_ he could hear Captain Jack Sparrow barking orders at his crew and he saw some of them scurry off the ship after he was finished.

"I wonder wha's goin' on," one of the crewmembers said.

"Somethin' t' do wit' Captain Kessler, I saw 'er walk off the ship in a huff," another replied.

'That's interesting,' Sly thought, 'I wonder if it had something to do with the bracelet?'

_morning_

It was early, way before sunrise in fact, but Captain Kessler had more important things to do than lie in bed that morning. She quickly got dressed and walked out on deck; she looked over at the _Pearl_ and noticed there was no one on deck yet. There wasn't anyone on hers either but that was about to change.

Heidi walked over to the stairs that led to the crews' rooms and grinned, there was a bell sitting beside the door that the cook used for dinner time.

Heidi grabbed it and ran down the stairs, "Wake up ye mangy cads! Time t' move yer lazy arses up on deck! Move, move, move!" she yelled and clanged the loud bell as she walked up and down the hall. She could hear noises coming from the rooms and saw some of the crew rushing out of them and up on deck, as they passed her they gave her dirty looks.

When Heidi was satisfied that everyone was up on deck she went up and grinned at them, "Glad t' see ye all awake!"

They grumbled and glared at her. The bell had scared the hell out of them, it really was extremely loud.

She clanged it again, "ye like tha' do ye?"

The grumbled again but they were cut short when they heard someone else yelling.

"What in the bloody 'ell are ye doin Kessler?!" Ah, Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Wakin' up me crew Sparrow!" Heidi grinned at him, although she could barely see where he was because it was so dark outside. The only light there was came from the buildings across from the docks.

"Well ye don' need t' wake up mine too!" he yelled coming over to the railing. Now she could see him, and he looked angry.

"Ave ye forgot Captain?"

"Forgot 'bout wha' Kessler?"

"Our adventure we be goin on!"

Jack looked blank but then his face lit up, "Ah yes, the adventure. Lemme see tha' bell Kessler."

Heidi grinned and walked over to his ship, handing him the bell. Pretty soon both crews were on Heidi's ship, all with angry thoughts and faces. Heidi and Jack were standing in front of them.

"All right ye mangy dogs, we be goin on an adventure," Jack stated but not as loudly as he had when he woke them up. Thank God.

"We? As in us an Kessler?" someone shouted from the back.

"Aye, ye and me. Got a problem wit' tha'?" Heidi said with a threatening voice.

"No."

"Is it true ye fed yer first mate t' the shark's wit' 'is tongue for bait," another shouted.

"Tha's bloody enough! Listen t' Captain Sparrow, no more questions ye stupid cad!" Heidi yelled, "and yes it is true," she finished sweetly.

Nobody said a word after that.

"Anyways as I was sayin'," Jack rolled his eyes, "we be goin on an adventure wit' Kessler an we're leavin' this mornin'. I trust ye got all the supplies in last night, except for me rum which ye 'ave t' get after I'm finished..."

"Mine too!" Heidi cut in.

"Make sure we're ready t' go right after sunrise, an no later," Jack barked, "Cotton, Ana go fetch me some rum."

"Aye, Stinky an Tie go wit' them an fetch me rum too," Heidi nodded her head towards Cotton and Ana.

"Aye, aye Captain," they all replied and took off. The rest of the crew was getting ready to set sail and some were finishing loading the supplies from last night.

"Sparrow I need t' talk t' ye," Heidi yelled at him and walked into her quarters. She was soon joined by the other Captain and they sat down at the table Heidi had in her room.

"Geez Kessler it's awfully dark in 'ere couldn't ye open the windows?" Jack grinned and sat down.

"I like me dark, an besides its dark outside, wouldn't do too much good now would it Sparrow?" she spat and sat down across from him.

"Okay, okay don' get yer knickers in a knot," Jack held up his hands defensively, "now wha' do ye wan' I 'ave a crew t' get back t'."

"As do I, anyway I was wonderin' wha' kind o' 'adventure' is this?"

"A dangerous one."

"An 'ow long are we goin t' be out?"

"A long while Kessler, a long while."

"Tha's wha' I was afraid o'," Heidi slumped back in her seat.

"Wha's wrong wit' tha' I thought ye like bein' on the sea," Jack grabbed a banana from the basket of fruit she had on the table.

"I do but not when I 'ave a 'Serpent o the Sea' on me wrist," she squirmed in her seat.

"Well it's yer fault ye picked it up," he shrugged his shoulders and took a bite of the banana.

"I was drunk you insolent fool!" she growled, coming within inches of his face.

"Well still I wouldn't mind bein' on the sea" he shrugged.

"Listen Sparrow, I've been 'avin weird dreams an this thing 'ere keeps attackin' me so I would like t' get it off as soon as possible," she snapped and took a bite out of the banana he held.

Jack looked at her, then the banana, then her again and shrugged and took another bite.

"Dreams ye say?" he turned serious again.

"Aye dreams."

"Wha' kind o' dreams?"

"Not very nice ones," she said, tipping her chair back and putting her feet on the table.

Jack looked thoughtful, "Do ye remember any o' them?"

Heidi shook her head, "I only remember not likin' them."

"Well next time ye 'ave one, tell me right away," he said and stood up.

"Wha' if I don't remember?"

"Try."

Heidi watched him as he walked to her curtains and pulled them back, revealing many huge windows and the sunrise on the horizon.

"Do yerself a favour Captain, open them windows and look outside every once in awhile," he said before walking out of the room.

Heidi stared open mouthed at the windows, and what he had just said. Those were her curtains! And he pulled them back! How dare he! Nobody pulls back her curtains!

Heidi grunted, "Okay they're just curtains Kessler, relax," she rolled her eyes and watched as the sky exploded in many colours. It really was beautiful, maybe she should keep them open.

Heidi marched up on deck, it was right after the sunrise and they had to go now. She saw Jack at the helm on the _Pearl_ ordering his crew around, and then his ship began to move.

"Follow the _Pearl_!" she yelled as her crew got to work. Pretty soon they were sailing with no land in sight, it was a beautiful day and the wind was with them. Something about a good day and a dangerous adventure made Heidi uneasy but she shrugged it off as having nothing to eat all day.

"Sly!" she barked, "Take the helm!" Sly rushed over to the helm and Heidi strode down to the galley to get something to eat.

She was on the main deck walking towards the stairs to the galley when suddenly she felt something hit her, something the felt strangely like a whip. Heidi yelped and fell to the ground, she tried to get back up but the whipping wouldn't stop.

Heidi didn't have the protection of her coat as she was whipped and whipped, tear were running down her face and horrible slashes were forming on her back but she would not scream. Her pride would not allow it, although at the moment it seemed to be allowing her to cry, but she could not bring herself to scream.

_on the Black Pearl_

"Gibbs come 'ere for a minute!"

"Aye Cap'n," Gibbs rushed up the stairs and towards his Captain but suddenly he stopped, his face was ghostly pale.

"Gibbs? Gibbs wha..." Jack started but was interrupted by a horrifying scream from the _Devil's Cruelty_.

"Wha the bloody 'ell?!" Jack spun around, his mouth dropped open at what he saw.

Kessler was on the deck of her ship and from he actions it seemed like she was being whipped, but there was no one around, except for her crew who were trying to get to her. Something was blocking them, a sort of invisible wall that threw them away whenever they got near. Jack yelled at his crew to let the anchors down and waited for the _Devil's Cruelty _to come closer, worry was etched on his face.

Jack and his crew watched the horrific scene before them as the _Devil's Cruelty_ came closer and closer, finally they were beside her and they let down their anchors. Heidi was still being whipped mercilessly, every so often she'd cry out but she didn't scream again like she did before. Blood was running off her wounds and onto the deck, her crew was still fighting to get to her but nothing would work.

Jack rushed over the plank that was lowered between the ships and as soon as his feet touched the deck the whipping seemed to stop. Her crew ran over to her immediately, as did Jack's, Jack fought to get through them all and when he did he found an unconscious Captain with blood everywhere.

"Captain Sparrow!" Jack saw Sly rushing over to him.

"We need t' get her somewhere fast," Jack said lifting her into his arms.

Sly nodded and led him towards the Captain's quarters.

"Let's take 'er t' me ship Sly, tha' way someone can watch 'er on me ship an ye can sail 'er ship without 'avin t' worry 'bout 'er."

"Why don't we just stay here?"

Jack shook his head, "No we 'ave t' keep goin'."

Sly stared at him for a moment and then let Jack return to his ship. Jack's crew followed and Heidi's crew stared on in wonder and horror at what they had just witnessed.

"Gibbs yer in charge for now mate, keep sailin' in the direction we were headed and make sure tha' the _Devil's Cruelty_ is behind ye at all times. Ana ye come wit' me and ye too Jonathan," Jack said as he rushed to his quarters.

Jonathan was the doctor of the _Black Pearl_ and Jack figured that he'd know what to do, because he (Jack) sure as hell didn't know anything about this sort of thing. Ana was there to undress her, because Jack knew that even if he saw everything Heidi wouldn't care as long as he didn't undress her.

He laid her on her stomach on the bed and Ana immediately rushed over and removed her hat and shirt from her, there were also numerous chains and such weapons that had to be removed before she was entirely shirtless. Next Jonathan moved over to her with a basin of warm water, a cloth, some bandages, and some rum. He washed her back of the blood and them poured rum over her wounds.

"It's a good thing she's not awake for tha'," Jack mumbled as he watched them work. Her back looked like it had been clawed apart, it was horrible looking, she'd definitely be sore for some time.

Next Ana helped Jonathan wrap bandages around her, and then they were done. Jack thanked them and moved closer to the bed.

'If only she hadn't picked up the bracelet,' Jack thought, then her turned angry, "If only she wasn't such a bloody drunk!" he cried out loud.

He wasn't really one to talk though.

**A/N:** Wow, I think that was the longest chapter I've ever written. I hope you enjoy it! I decided to put this chapter up because I don't know how long it'll be again until I update, since I'm going back to school soon (AHHH!) hopefully it won't take me too long though. Ah today I watched 'Finding Nemo' and I realized that I don't like the part when he tells his dad he hates him, that is so sad! That was very random but okay.

Also, yesterday I saw my cousins for the first time!!! AHHH they are soooo cute! One is 7 months, another is 4 and another is 2 and they are the cutest thing's I've ever seen! I also met my uncle for the first time ever not that long ago... it's really odd when you meet someone in your family when you're 18.

Well I'll shut up now so you can go **REVIEW**!!! I need your reviews!!! YAY! I love you all (not like that you sickos... hehe I joke, I joke) and don't forget to **review**!!!!

The song that I'm putting in this chapter, inspired me to write this so that's why I'm putting it... although I don't really know why it inspired me...

_**Journey - Wheel in the Sky**_

(Schon, Fleischman, D. Valory)

Winter is here again oh Lord,  
Haven't been home in a year or more  
I hope she holds on a little longer

Sent a letter on a long summer day  
Made of silver, not of clay  
I've been runnin' down this dusty road

Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'  
I don't know where I'll be tomorrow  
Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'

I've been trying to make it home  
Got to make it before too long  
I can't take this very much longer  
I'm stranded in the sleet and rain  
Don't think I'm ever gonna make it home again  
The mornin' sun is risin'  
It's kissing the day

(chorus)

Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'  
I don't know where I'll be tomorrow  
Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'


	8. RUN FOREST RUN!

**A/N:** Okily dokily, well it's been awhile since I've updatedâ€ well I don't know if 11 days is long to you but it is to me! I've been in school, as I'm sure most of you are, and it's really tough (and it's only the beginning!) so that's what's been keeping me away from this story!

**First before I say anything else I want to tell you all about something important, I'm not sure if you heard about it or not but my friend created a petition to get the 'you' fics back on If a lot of people sign it then maybe people will be able to post their fics again. The petition can be found at ****and it is entitles 'Give Writer's Their Creative Freedom Back!' so I urge you to go sign it (Hm, I just tried the site and it doesn't seem to be working.. how odd..) Well the site is not working at this moment but hopefully it will soon. Anyway the petition closes on Nov 2 or 3 or something so GO SIGN IT!!!**

Okay last chapter I promised that I'd put your names up here and whatnot so here I go

**Nanomachine: **Thank you, I'm glad you think the story is good so far.. I do know what you meanâ€ if I was on top of CJS there wouldn't be much talking either lol. Thanks for the review!

**Agent Katy:** I'm glad you like your lock of hair lol I'm also glad you like that song lets out sigh of relief. LOL my chapter titles are extremely random.. they just pop into my head (not to mention that they're stolen from books and songs) so its cool that you like them lol. About the butt and HER curtains! I aim to please! skinnamarinkydinkadinkskinnamarinkadoo ..that song has been stuck in my head forever!!!! GRRR!!! Damn you Sharon Lois and Bram!Thank you for your reviews!!!

**Elaneon:** You're welcome and thank you! Lol. Heidi is cool isn't she? I'm glad you like her. And yes the bracelet curse is creepy and sick and twisted.. it scares me that I can think of weird things like that. Thank you for your review and good luck with your own story!!!

**Everywhere Yet Nowhere:** I hope you not knowing what to say isn't a bad thing smiles nervously. LOL "she has numerous weapons, is angry and loud, hmm she sounds like me in a way...all my numerous weapons" lol that made me laugh hehe of course she has a softer side.. I think everyone.. er .. most people do. LOL onto your review for chapter six.. a weird internet person? No offence but I think everyone on the internet is weird.. you, you're a great reviewer! Thank you so much and I hope University goes good and all crosses fingers yes history.. I never thought of studying pirates though thinks interesting.. a near death experience eh? I think I'll put one of them in there I don't know if it'll be this chapter or not though.. who knows. Well anyway thanks for the reviews and.. I've never had Mango Summer Sorbet.. if you say it's the best flavour then maybe I should try it.. mangos are yummy. I never thought of Heidi as an ice cream before.

**Elfmaiden07:** I love that song too!!!! Yay, you like my story! Your welcome for reviewing your story.. just a note.. I usually don't review stories that suck.. lol your story doesn't suck.

**Matchmakerqtpie:** Lol the curtains.. thank you for reviewing the chapters!!! I agree Tainted Love is a good song so I'm going to put it at the end of the chapter.. did you know Marilyn Manson did a remake of it? Personally I prefer his to the 80s one but meh like it matters what I think.

**Iluveddiebelfour:** hehehehehehehehehehehehe sucker thank you Kirsti for reviewing my story! (Hey your petition website isn't working right now just a little FYI)

**MedusaCurlz:** Glad you like the chapter (5) I'm sorry it takes so long for me to update! I don't like that either and then I go on forever without an update I even have to re-read my own chapters to know what's happening kicks self in butt. Thank you for your review and I try and update as quickly as I can.. forgive me!

**Recap: **

Next Ana helped Jonathan wrap bandages around her, and then they were done. Jack thanked them and moved closer to the bed.

'If only she hadn't picked up the bracelet,' Jack thought, then her turned angry, "If only she wasn't such a bloody drunk!" he cried out loud.

He wasn't really one to talk though.

**Devil's Cruelty Chapter 7**

It was dark, very dark.

"Probably 'cause it's night ye stupid oaf," Heidi said to herself as she regained consciousness. She was lying on her stomach; she hated lying on her stomach it made it hurt. Although at the moment the only pain she could feel was the horrible burning sensation coming from her back.

"Wha's tha'?" She asked, reaching behind her to touch her back. Her fingers made contact with the rough feeling of bandages and only then did she feel the confinement of them covering her whole upper torso.

"Blast, wha' the 'ell 'appened?" she cried, getting up onto her knees. As soon as she did so she noticed that the room became illuminated and someone was standing beside.

"Stay still," the person said in a low voice.

"Sparrow wha' the bloody 'ell 'appened? An where the 'ell am I?" she looked at him wildly.

"Yer in me quarters."

"Where's me ship!"

"Behind us, now stay still." Heidi complied and let Jack partially remover her bandages.

"They've healed quite a bit, tha's good news," he muttered as he gently ran his fingers over her back. Heidi trembled under his touch and bit her lip, 'stop actin' like a fool,' she thought to herself.

"Jack wha' appened?"

"Ye were whipped love."

"Wha'?"

"Something, more than likely the bracelet, whipped ye good. Ye've been out cold for 'bout four days now," Jack said continuing to touch her back.

"Four days?! How close are we?"

"We're not close at all, I told ye this was goin' t' be a long one," Jack replied.

Heidi grunted in response and looked the other way.

"Well I think these bandages can come off now, yer wounds 'ave healed enough t' allow it," Jack announced, as he began to unravel the bandages.

"Yer goin' t' need t' sit up luv," he said as he realized he couldn't exactly unravel the bandages if she was lying on the bed.

"I don't think so ye dirty perv!" Heidi cried, glaring at him wildly.

Jack gave an amused grin, "How do ye think they got on ye luv, I've already seen it.. or them."

Heidi blushed.. wait a second.. she never blushed! Damn him!

"Tha doesn't mean ye get another free show Cap'n," she replied hotly.

"So I 'ave t' work for it then? Well I think tha' after wha' I saw I just might do tha' "

Okay that was uncalled for..Heidi slapped him as hard as she could (a/n: that was uncalled for too!).

"I'm sorry luv, let me jus' take off the bandages," Jack said, after a few minutes of cursing and grumbling.

"No!" Heidi closed her eyes and shook her head. When she opened them again she saw Jack unravelling the last of her bandages.

"Sparrow!" she growled and lunged at him, unfortunately he moved to the side and Heidi flew to the floor. It was then that she realized she was running around Jack's room without a shirt on! Quickly she covered herself and thanked her mother for her smallish chest.

"Aw c'mon luv, don't be a poor sport!" Jack cried a cheeky grin on his face.

Heidi was about to reply with something nasty when a shirt was thrown at her.

"Don't say I never gave ye anythin'," Jack said, before walking out of his quarters.

When Heidi lifted the shirt over her head she smelt the sea mingled with some sort of spice. It was quite appealing actually and Heidi couldn't help taking a deep breath just so she could smell it again.

"Hm, not bad," she said as she stood up and walked over to a mirror that was on the wall. The first thing she noticed was her hair, which was definitely odd for her; she never cared what her hair looked like before. Something about Jack's scent made her feel good and made her want to look good. So she brushed her tangled blonde hair so it was neat and washed her face in the basin under the mirror.

'What am I doing?' she thought as she dried her face and looked in the mirror. A part of her knew exactly what she was doing but the rest of her didn't want to believe it or even acknowledge it.

Heidi walked out of the room and onto the deck, it was now early morning and you could see the sun was about to explode over the horizon. Heidi rushed over to the side of the ship and waited, waited for the moment when the sun would explode and unleash a million beautiful colours. The only time she had ever seen the sunrise before now was the time Jack had opened her curtains and shown her how beautiful it was.

Jack, what was it with him that made everything so right?

"Nothin' ye bloody fool, yer delirious," Heidi grumbled and watched as the sun exploded.

"It's beautiful ain't it?"

"Aye," the word came out of her mouth before she could stop it.

Heidi turned around; she was _going_ to tell him that she would be leaving but that blasted sun ruined everything. When she turned around and looked at Jack, her words caught in her throat and her mouth became dry. The sun was illuminating his face like she had never seen before and she realized right then and there that he was downright attractive, okay maybe more than attractive but she wouldn't admit it to herself.

Jack grinned, "Like wha' ye see luv?"

As soon as he said it Heidi came crashing back to reality, "Screw ye Sparrow, there's somethin' on yer face ye big dope. Now let me go back to me ship!"

Jack rubbed his face trying to get whatever it was off, "Is it gone?"

"Wha'?"

"The thing on me face?"

"No, "Heidi grinned.

Jack continued to rub his face, Heidi soon realized that if she didn't tell him there was nothing on his face she'd never get back to his ship.

"It's gone Sparrow, now let me back onto me ship," she said crossing her arms. Jack looked at her and walked right past her.

"Fraid I can't do tha' luv," he said as he replaced Gibbs.

"An why not!" Heidi bellowed in his ear.

"I need t' keep an eye on ye, wha' wit' tha' bracelet an all," Jack said, looking at her.

"Oh I don't think so," she said as she walked over to the side of the ship and got on the railing, "I don't need yer help Sparrow." With that she dove off the side of the ship and began swimming towards hers.

"Kessler wha' in the blazes are ye doin!" Jack yelled angrily.

"Goin' back to me ship!" she yelled back.

The _Devil's Cruelty_ had let down the anchor and her crew was lowering a boat for her. Finally they reached her and Heidi climbed in the boat grateful to see the faces of her crew. No sooner had she gotten into the boat did she feel another person get into it as well. She turned around and saw Jack sitting behind her looking angrier than ever.

"Why do ye always follow me? First Africa now this?!"

"Kessler I told ye tha' I needed t' keep an eye on ye an if ye don't wan' t' be on me ship then I'll be on yers."

"Wha! I don't think so Sparrow ye can't jus' invite yerself on me ship!"

"Aye well I did and I'm not gettin' off this boat," Jack replied and settled back on the seat.

Heidi stared at him in disbelief, how dare he invite himself on _her_ ship. She did need help though, so there was really no sense in sending him back if he was just going to end up with her again anyway.

They arrived on her ship and Heidi stormed to her quarters and grabbed a bottle of rum, she put it on the table and walked over to her curtains and shut them. She stomped back over to the rum and sat down, drinking nearly half the bottle as she did so. Jack watched her little temper tantrum from the door and quirked an eyebrow.

He followed her actions by taking a bottle of rum and placing it on the table, and then he walked to the curtains and opened them again before walking back to sit across from her. He gave her a cheeky grin and took a swig of rum.

Heidi sighed; this was going to be the worst adventure of her life.

**A/N:** That was chapter 7, I'm sorry it wasn't incredibly interesting at all BUT I had to write it because somewhere along the way I had to put in Heidi's growing feeling's towards our beloved Captain. Well I hope you liked it, I think it's okay only because nothing in particular happened but the next chapter will probably be more interesting.

Please **REVIEW**!!! I need them!!! If you don't review then you're the one who loses because I won't put any more story!!! Okay now go **REVIEW**!!!

About the song this time, this song wasn't the one that inspired me to write this chapter, that one was **Blue Oyster Cult 'Burning For You'** but I like this song anyway also it was stuck in **matchmakerqtpie's** head a couple of weeks ago so I decided to put it up here! For those of you who don't like songs at the end of the chapters.. too bad for you! I think they're fun.

**Tainted Love**

Soft Cell or Marilyn Manson whichever you please

Sometimes I feel I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away  
From the pain that you drive into the heart of me  
The love we share  
Seems to go nowhere  
And I've lost my light  
For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night  
CHORUS:  
Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Oh...tainted love  
Tainted love  
Now I know I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away  
You don't really want any more from me  
To make things right  
You need someone to hold you tight  
And you think love is to pray  
But I'm sorry I don't pray that way  
CHORUS  
Don't touch me please  
I cannot stand the way you tease  
I love you though you hurt me so  
Now I'm going to pack my things and go  
Tainted love, tainted love  
Tainted love, tainted love  
Touch me baby, tainted love  
Touch me baby, tainted love  
Tainted love  
Tainted love  
Tainted love

Remember.. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. In Russia my mama is my papa!

**A/N:** Oh...my...gosh!!! I give you all permission to torture me!!! It's been almost a month since I last updated! AHHHH!!! I am soooo sorry!!! Holy crap I am horrible... well I finally decided that I should sit down and write something before someone hunts me down, this was also the only day I could find time to write since I am sick and it's Thanksgiving (well in Canada it is anyway). So okay, it's been so long that I had to go back and read my own last chapter to find out what was happening. You know it's bad when you have to re-read your own stuff. Well not much has happened (except for the awesomely cool Metallica concert that I went to!!!) so I don't know why I took so long to update...hmmm...

**Nanomachine:** Thank you for your review!! I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update that you had to send me an email. Well I'm glad you like romance because, hopefully, there will be some more in this chapter! Thanks for your review!

**Agent Katy**: Thank you for your review... lol and no I don't know the sound when you pop off a Snapple lid, I HATE Snapple. Yeah I've heard of the Killers, I just haven't gotten around to checking out their stuff... I should try and do that. Well any who thank you for your review!!!

**Kurama13:** Thank you so much for your review!!!

**Everywhere Yet Nowhere:** Thank you for telling me about the '' thing... I'll try and remember. Lol your weapons sound very... scary... yet interesting. Japan? That's far away... I'm afraid to go to Japan, don't ask it's just some stupid phobia that I have. I haven't found that Mango Summer Sorbet stuff...so maybe it is only available where you live, that sucks! GAH! They might be pairing Jack with someone?!?!?!?! THAT IS NOT COOL!!!! Why would they do something stupid like that?! GRRR! Well thank you for your review!!!

**Elaneon:** Thank you for your review! I like to think that Jack and Heidi have nice chemistry too, so things should get interesting. Yes, the supernatural events... I don't know what I'm going to do about those, but they definitely make things more interesting. Well, thanks for your review!!!

**A/N:** Okay... crud the phone's ringing... 10 min later... right okay you probably don't care that my phone was ringing but oh well. FINALLY WE CAN PROCEED!!! AHHHH CHAPTER 8 AHHHH HOW EXCITING!!! Okay here you go...

**Recap:**

Heidi stared at him in disbelief, how he dare invite himself on _her_ ship. She did need help though, so there was really no sense in sending him back if he was just going to end up with her again anyway.

They arrived on her ship and Heidi stormed to her quarters and grabbed a bottle of rum, she put it on the table and walked over to her curtains and shut them. She stomped back over to the rum and sat down, drinking nearly half the bottle as she did so. Jack watched her little temper tantrum from the door and quirked an eyebrow.

He followed her actions by taking a bottle of rum and placing it on the table, and then he walked to the curtains and opened them again before walking back to sit across from her. He gave her a cheeky grin and took a swig of rum.

Heidi sighed; this was going to be the worst adventure of her life.

(A/N: That wasn't a very good recap)

**Devil's Cruelty Chapter 8**

"So luv why didn't ye send me back to me own ship?" Jack asked, from the railing he was leaning against.

Heidi's grip tightened on the wheel, "do ye want me t' send ye back?"

"No."

"Then don't ask questions," she snapped, really wishing that he wasn't so nosy.

Jack was silent for a moment before he continued, "was it because ye realized that ye need me 'elp or is it because I'm just so gorgeous tha' ye couldn't bear t' be without me?"

"Ye'd like tha' wouldn't ye Sparrow?" Heidi spun around and faced him angrily, "ye want t' know why yer on me ship? Yer on me ship Sparrow because ye are the only one who can 'elp me get rid of this bloody bracelet an yer also the only one who can give directions. Now answer something for me captain; do ye like cold dark places?"

Jack was silent.

"It would be in yer best interest t' answer me." She was angry...extremely angry.

"No."

"Then keep yer mouth shut or go back to yer ship."

"Fine ye want me gone so much? Then I'll leave!" Jack pulled a Heidi and dove off the side of her ship (A/N: Okay what's with people jumping off of ships... oh wait... I'm the writer... but still!)

Heidi rolled her eyes and let out a growl of frustration, why did he have to be so difficult?! Then again, she shouldn't talk.

"Let down the anchor gentlemen," Heidi said and walked across her ship as she waited for the _Black Pearl_ to come up beside her.

"Captain Kessler? What's going on?" Sly asked, coming up behind her on her left.

"Wish I knew, Sly," was the response he got.

The _Black Pearl_ was soon beside her and a plank was being lowered between them. Jack was standing at the helm and he did not look pleased when Heidi boarded his ship and came towards him.

"Wha' do ye wan' Kessler?"

"I wan' t' talk t' ye," she replied, raising her hand to shield her eyes from the sun.

Jack grumbled and handed Gibbs the wheel, he ran down the stairs and pushed the door to his quarters open allowing her access to his room.

"Wha' do ye wan' Kessler?"

"I wan'... I wan'... ye t' come back t' me ship," Heidi choked it out and then looked at the ground.

Jack smiled, "I know tha', why do ye wan' me t' come back t' yer ship though?"

"I need yer help ye bloody oaf!" she cried, her head snapping up to look at him. He was grinning at her and she noticed that she wasn't standing as far away from him as she hoped she had been. She took a step back and eyed him defiantly, the look was gone though as he took a step towards her. She stepped back again but found herself against a wall.

"Yer not going t' win Kessler, an as ye've noticed, ye've got nowhere t' go now," he said, walking up to her and narrowing the gap to just a few inches.

"Why do ye always follow me?" Heidi tried to say, but it came out more as a whisper than anything else. Damn him, he was going to kiss her, what was she going to do. Her eyes went wide as he came closer but then he stopped and pointed at her face.

"Ye got somethin' on yer face Captain," he smiled and backed up a bit, but there was still a closeness that made Heidi nervous.

"Sparrow!" she lunged at him and tackled him to the ground.

"Hey! It's not my fault ye wanted t' kiss me," Jack cried and fell backwards.

"I did not wan' t' kiss ye," Heidi growled and looked down at him.

"Aye by the looks of it, ye wanted more," Jack grinned cheekily and looked down. She was sitting on top of him in a very interesting position to say the least.

Heidi growled and tried to get off him but he held her down.

"Let me go Sparrow!" she cried and thrashed about wildly.

"I wouldn't be doin' tha' if I were ye," Jack stated as he tried to hold her down.

"An why not, I wan' t'..." she started but then felt something... interesting to say the least, "...oh... Jack ye filthy pig!"

"Hey! It's not my fault! Maybe if ye hadn't been jumpin' around on me!" Jack cried with a cheeky grin as she turned a dark shade of red.

Suddenly the grin on his face was gone and the room got about a million degrees warmer, Heidi was about to comment but the feeling of his lips pressing against hers shut her up immediately. It was like nothing she had ever experienced... but then she realized what she was doing. (A/N: Not much of a kiss I know... but things will get better and it's better than nothing right?)

Heidi pushed him away and stared at him, "Jack I 'ave t' get back t' me ship." With that, Heidi got up and rushed out of the room.

Jack sighed and got up; he walked out the door behind her and rushed over the plank that was being taken away.

"Kessler!"

Heidi grumbled and turned to face him, although she couldn't bring herself to look in his eyes, "Aye Captain Sparrow?"

"I thought ye wanted me on yer ship?!"

"Aye, Jack."

"Then why'd ye run off?"

Heidi glared at him, "watch yerself Captain, now ye can stay but ye'll be staying in a spare cabin. Not in mine."

Jack stared at her, "Okay an where be this cabin?"

"Sly take Jack to his Cabin," Heidi cried and turned back to the wheel.

The ships had let down their anchors for the night and the sun was falling below the horizon.

It was about dinner time and Heidi's crew had rushed below to the galley, she had not seen Jack since their incident but she figured that he was off helping below deck.

"Captain where would ye like yer dinner?"

"I'll take it in me cabin Sly, Captain Sparrow will be joining me Sly so bring up enough for him as well," Heidi replied as she put a rope around the wheel and started down the stairs to the main deck.

"Will do Captain," Sly replied and rushed off to find Jack. Heidi walked to her quarters and lit some candles to illuminate the room. It was a huge mess so she began tidying it before Jack came, wait, it was only Jack and why the hell did she think she needed to tidy it anyway? She shrugged her shoulders and continued, it needed to be cleaned anyway.

Soon enough there was a knock on her door and Heidi opened it to find Jack standing there with an odd look on his face.

"Wha's with the look Captain?" Heidi asked as she shut the door behind him.

"Well besides the fact tha' ye actually invited me yerself... yer quarters are clean!"

"Oh an like yer so much cleaner!"

"I am, I'm as clean as a pig!"

"Uh? Exactly Sparrow."

"Pigs be the cleanest animals, Kessler," Jack grinned cheekily and sat down, placing his feet on the table.

"Not from wha' I've seen, an get yer feet off the table we 'ave t' eat off tha'! Anyone who compares themselves to a pig is not welcome t' put their feet on me table."

"Yer a very odd one Kessler. Is yer table like yer curtains?"

"Aye, now..." she was interrupted by a knock on the door, "finally."

She opened her door and some crew members carried in all sorts of food and set it on the table, Jack watched with wide eyes, as did Heidi.

"I'm never goin' t' be able t' eat all tha', I hope yer hungry Jack."

The crew members left and Jack and Heidi sat down to eat. At first they ate and drank in silence but, as Heidi suspected, Jack hated silence and it was soon broken.

"Did ye 'ave any odd dreams while ye were out Kessler?"

"No, well not tha' I remember anyway, maybe I did," Heidi looked thoughtful, "nah, I don' think so. Why do ye keep askin' if I'm 'avin dreams?"

"Because they are one of the things tha' come along with the curse," Jack stated simply.

"Well could ye elaborate some?" Heidi cried exasperatedly.

Jack took a swig of rum, "Okay when ye picked up the bracelet it attached itself t' ye an it won't come off without the jewel I told ye about, now as ye've figured out the bracelet causes horrible things t' 'appen. One of those things is dreams an' I wish I could tell ye about them but no one's ever survived t' say anythin' about them."

"Lovely, jus' bloody lovely. So yer saying there's a good chance I won't survive this?"

Jack swallowed hard then gave a small smile, "don't worry luv, ye've got Captain Jack Sparrow."

Heidi swallowed and took a huge swig of her rum, her eyes were wide with worry and Jack noticed that she was trembling slightly. He looked thoughtful as he watched her and then in the blink of an eye he got up picked her up sat down and placed her on top of him. Heidi didn't object to this, she was too afraid of what he told her to think of anything else, although the feeling of his arms around her was starting to get to her.

"Do ye think I'll live Jack?"

"Aye."

Heidi nodded at his response and drank the rest of her rum, "Good, because if I die I'll come back t' haunt ye."

"I figured as much, don't worry luv I'd do the same thing."

**A/N:** Okay well that's the eighth chapter, I know it wasn't terribly interesting but it's better than nothing. OH MY! They kissed! AHH! I know that wasn't terribly exciting either but oh well... I can't believe I finally got around to writing another chapter. I won't make you wait that long again! I PROMISE!!! I'm sorry it wasn't very long but I just couldn't write anymore... I can only write a certain amount because there's something wrong with my wrist and I have to see the doctor... bleh I hate doctors! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!! I need your reviews!!!

Well here's my song of choice this chapter; it's called **Nymphetamine (Overdose)** by **Cradle of Filth**:

**Nymphetamine (Overdose)  
**Cradle of Filth

Evanescent like the scent of decay  
I was fading from the race  
When in despair, my darkest days  
Ran amok and forged her face  
From the fairest of handmaidens to  
A slick perverted wraith  
  
Nymphetamine  
  
Heaving midst narcissus  
On a maledict blanket of stars  
She was all three wishes  
Sex, sex, sex  
  
A lover hung on her death row  
I was hooked on her disease  
Highly strung like Cupid's bow  
Whose arrows hungered meat  
And the blinding flare of passion  
In the shade of narrow streets  
Where their poison never rationed  
All the tips they left in me  
  
Two tracks  
Bric-a-brac  
Something passed between us  
Like a bad crack  
Upward-lit  
I'd met another kind  
  
Of rat  
In fact  
With every rome inside me  
Licked and ransacked  
She haunted at the corners of my mind  
  
In black  
Cataracts  
Wouldn't whitewash away  
Her filthy smoke stack  
She burnt me like a furnace  
For my future suicide  
  
Lead to the river  
Midsummer, I waved  
A 'V'' of black swans  
On with hope to the grave  
All through Red September  
With skies fire-paved  
I begged you appear  
Like a thorn for the holy ones  
  
Cold was my soul  
Untold was the pain  
I faced when you left me  
A rose in the rain  
So I swore to the razor  
That never, enchained  
Would your dark nails of faith  
Be pushed through my veins again  
  
Bared on your tomb  
I'm a prayer for your loneliness  
And would you ever soon  
Come above unto me?  
For once upon a time  
From the binds of your lowliness  
I could always find  
The right slot for your sacred key  
  
Six feet deep is the incision  
In my heart, that barless prison  
Discolours all with tunnel vision  
Sunsetter  
Nymphetamine  
Sick and weak from my condition  
This lust, a vampyric addiction  
To her alone in full submission  
None better  
Nymphetamine  
  
Nymphetamine, nymphetamine  
Nymphetamine girl  
Nymphetamine, nymphetamine  
My nymphetamine girl  
  
Wracked with your charm  
I am circled like prey  
Back in the forest  
Where whispers persuade  
More sugar trails  
More white lady laid  
Than pillars of salt  
  
Fold to my arms  
Hold their mesmeric sway  
And dance her to the moon  
As we did in those golden days  
  
Christening stars  
I remember the way  
We were needle and spoon  
Mislaid in the burning hay  
  
Bared on your tomb  
I'm a prayer for your loneliness  
And would you ever soon  
Come above unto me?  
For once upon a time  
From the binds of your lowliness  
I could always find  
The right slot for your sacred key  
  
Six feet deep is the incision  
In my heart, that barless prison  
Discolours all with tunnel vision  
Sunsetter  
Nymphetamine  
Sick and weak from my condition  
This lust, a vampyric addiction  
To her alone in full submission  
None better  
Nymphetamine  
  
Sunsetter  
Nymphetamine (Nymphetamine)  
None better  
Nymphetamine  
  
Two tracks  
Bric-a-brac  
Something passed between us  
Like a bad crack  
Upward-lit  
I'd met another kind  
  
Of rat  
In fact  
With every rome inside me  
Licked and ransacked  
She haunted at the corners of my mind  
  
In black  
Cataracts  
Wouldn't whitewash away  
Her filthy smoke stack  
She burnt me like a furnace  
For my future suicide

**Okay... not the nicest lyrics but it's a FANTASTIC song... don't forget to REVIEW!!!**


End file.
